The Mobster's Daughter
by Yuri-hime
Summary: When you're the daughter of a crime boss, true love is nothing but a fairytale fantasy...until one Jane Rizzoli strolls into your life, and completely flips it and your heart upside down. Rizzles AU


**Disclaimer** - I don't own Jane, Maura, or the characters of Rizzoli and Isles...damn.

* * *

**The Mobster's Daughter**

* * *

She ran.

She ran as fast as she could until she finally reached the dark, moon-lit shipping docks. No one else was around at this time of night, and that's just what she'd been counting on.

The pistol that she always kept tucked into the back of her designer pants, was small comfort to her as she quietly eased around an empty shipping crate, while waiting anxiously for her contact to arrive. A glance down at her watch showed that there were still a few minutes left, until the agreed upon meeting time. She had arrived a little early...as she was generally wont to do. The seconds ticked away slowly, as one of her dainty feet wrapped in an expensive leather boot, began tapping away anxiously at the ground.

A sudden sound to her right startled her, and she quickly melted back into the shadows surrounding her. Whatever...or whomever was out there...wouldn't find her...not before she found _them_. She quietly pulled her weapon out from the back of her pants, and carefully inched her way towards the location she'd heard the sound. Slowly...silently...she moved towards a large storage crate in a darkened corner. Her tongue slipped out, to nervously lick at gloss-covered lips. Her heart rate elevated as she heard another soft, muffled sound and she slowly raised her gun in response. Letting out a silent breath, she counted to three in her head...then darted around the corner, gun held high, and pointed it directly at the tall figure now standing before her.

"Hello, Maura. Pleasure running into you tonight," the tall, shadowy figure said in a slow drawl, as the weapon held in the person's hand slowly lowered.

Maura let out a deep sigh of relief, and slowly lowered her weapon as well, then quickly tucked it back into the waistband of her pants.

"You startled me," Maura whispered a little sternly, as she stepped forward and hesitantly raised a hand towards the dark figure.

A brilliant smile that lit up the face of the person before her, caused Maura to take in a quick, sharp breath before she moved further forward to look up into dark eyes that crinkled at the edges with amusement.

"Well, I _did_ arrive on time for our...date," the low, sultry voice murmured with a hint of a playful smile, that Maura found herself growing more fond of every time she saw it.

"Well, you were actually almost a full minute late, and generally skulking around in a dark corner instead of meeting me at the agreed upon location, technically made the time...mphh...ohh...my..." Maura trailed off as full, sensual lips pressed against hers, effectively stopping her flow of words.

A low moan slipped out, as her companion placed soft kisses at the edges of her lips, then down the side of her throat, before moving back up her face to place a lingering kiss against her forehead. Strong, firm arms came up and gently wrapped around her neck and shoulders, and pulled her into a tender embrace as soft lips pressed against her temple.

"Maura..." that low, gravely, and entirely too sexy voice whispered into Maura's ear, causing a slight shiver to run through her body.

"Yes...Jane..." Maura whispered back, as she placed her nose against the neck of the woman who held her so securely, and gently nuzzled her face against the soft, warm skin she found there. A soft hum of appreciation rumbled through the chest pressed against hers, and a light smile tugged up the corners of her lips at the sound.

"Maura...this is so dangerous for you. Please...you _have_ to let me try to get you out," Jane breathed into Maura's ear.

A soft, sad sigh slipped passed Maura's lips, and she pressed her body further into the embrace that was practically holding her together now.

"You know I can't just...walk away. No one can just away from them. And Jane, it's even more dangerous for _you_ to keep meeting me like this. If my father ever found out..." Maura trailed off, as tears sprung to her eyes when she thought of what would be done to the woman who had come to mean so much to her, over the last few months since their first meeting. And what a meeting that had been with a tall, dark stranger flashing a gun and a badge suddenly bursting in on a fairly incriminating scene, involving Maura stitching up a known crime boss.

"But Maura..." Jane murmured worriedly, as she gently pushed the woman in her arms back a bit, so she could reach up and tenderly stroke away the few tears that had slipped down Maura's face.

"You aren't like **them**. If you continue to help them, you'll either end up behind bars...or dead. And I'd _never_ forgive myself if that happened," Jane whispered, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Maura's full lips, that continually called out to her to kiss.

Maura's breath caught in her throat, and she resisted the urge to clutch desperately to the front of Jane's jacket. She allowed herself a few more moments to sink into the kiss and touch, of the woman who'd become almost a lifeline to her...the only part of her life now that made any kind of sense to her.

_Being in the arms of Jane Rizzoli, one of Boston PD's finest detectives, made perfect sense._

And the fact that Maura's father...the 'sperm donor' of one Maura Isles Doyle...who happened to be one of the biggest mobsters in Boston, would kill Jane Rizzoli on sight if he ever knew of the secret liaisons his daughter was carrying on with a cop behind his back, also made perfect sense to Maura. A soft whimper escaped her at the thought, and she regretfully pulled away from Jane's arms.

"Jane, I...I can't do this with you...anymore...I'm sorry...I can't keep allowing you to put yourself...and your career...in danger for me," Maura whispered tearfully, as she looked up at the woman who had changed everything for her...who had given her a reason to truly _live_ life again.

"Maura, don't..." Jane whispered anxiously, as she took a step forward towards the obviously frightened woman before her, and raised her hand to gently pull Maura back against her body.

Maura took a step back...then another...then another...before she turned on her heels, and ran as quickly as she could away from the woman now calling out desperately for her.

Maura never turned back...never looked back...she couldn't...she _couldn't_ go back and continue to put Jane's life in danger. But eventually one day...and probably one day soon...fate would catch up with her.

_Maura Isles Doyle's fate had been sealed from the moment she was born._

She was the daughter of a mob boss, and she would _never_ be free. She would never know what it was like to love the one person in this world, who made her happier than she ever thought possible.

She would never be able to love Jane Rizzoli.

The mobster lifestyle would see to that.

* * *

**Author's note** - So, what do you all think of my first foray into this lovely Rizzles fandom? Would you all be interested in a larger story, that would begin with how mob boss daughter Maura Isles Doyle, and Boston PD Detective Jane Rizzoli began their dangerous romance? Endgame _will_ be Rizzles~ ;3

Please review and let me know =3

_~Yuri~_


End file.
